


Family

by MilkMoustachesAreCool



Series: Next Generation [4]
Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkMoustachesAreCool/pseuds/MilkMoustachesAreCool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you heard Balth and Pedro's news?" asked Hero. Beatrice shook her head as she sipped her tea, inviting Hero to go on. "They're coming back - well, not back back, just back to New Zealand. They're coming to Wellington."</p><p>"What?" Beatrice almost spat her tea out in shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a continuation of my next generation storyline because I'm bored and it amuses me
> 
> (Very unsure about the name, may change it if something better occurs to me)

"Have you heard Balth and Pedro's news?" asked Hero. Beatrice shook her head as she sipped her tea, inviting Hero to go on. "They're coming back - well, not back back, just back to New Zealand. They're coming to Wellington."

"What?" Beatrice almost spat her tea out in shock. "Since when? Why? For how long? When are they coming? Are they bringing the kids?" Question after question tumbled out of Beatrice's mouth.

Hero laughed before attempting to answer them all. "John was speaking to Pedro the other day - apparently Balth has been offered a gig in Wellington for a few months and he wants to take it to be back home for a while."

"When does it start?"

"Um, some time in the new year I think," replied Hero.

"And what about the kids? Don't they have school?"

"Oh you know those kids, they went halfway around the world and back before they turned three," laughed Hero. "As far as I know they're coming too - Balth and Pedro always do their best to keep the family together."

"You know, I'm not sure I even remember what those kids look like," said Beatrice thoughtfully.

"Well at least your not their aunt," laughed Hero. "Imagine how guilty I feel when I can't remember what my own niece and nephew look like, let alone their interests and general day to day lives."

"Well maybe that will change if they're so close for a while," smiled Beatrice.

***

A month later, Hero and John were clearing up after dinner when John's phone started ringing. He put his cloth down and went in search of his phone. Hero finished washing the dishes and just as she was draining the sink, John came back into the room, hanging up his phone.

"That was Pedro - apparently Balth's schedule is crazy, they're stuck in Wellington and they don't think they'll make it up here for at least a few weeks, maybe more," he said with an apologetic smile.

Hero shrugged. "Well we know what they're like, it's hardly a surprise," she laughed. "Any other news?"

"Not much," shrugged John. "Balthazar started about a week ago, he's getting on fine. Pedro's been too busy organising the move and everything to write. Sebastian stayed behind in Europe for a while with some friends, and Viola is touring New Zealand to 'refamiliarise herself with her home soil'. Oh, and they have another cat. Called John. As usual."

Hero chuckled at that. Balth and Pedro had started the tradition when they first moved away. Pedro, claiming to miss John terribly, decided to get himself a cat as a substitute brother of sorts. Meaning, of course, that the cat had to be named after John. Ever since, any time they moved somewhere new for any kind of extended time they got a cat to keep Pedro company. And the cat was always called John. It was something of a family joke.

"Well I suppose that was to be expected," laughed Hero.

"Mom! Dad!" called Tony from the hallway just then. "We're going down to the park for a while!"

"Hang on, come in here," called Hero. The boys sighed and reluctantly trudged into the kitchen. "What are you doing in the park?"

"Hanging out, playing football, I don't know, we don't have a schedule drawn up," shrugged Tony.

"And who are you going with?" asked Hero, her hands on her hips.

"There's a new guy in school," answered Orson politely. "We're meeting up with him."

"I thought you were the new kid," said John.

"Not any more apparently," shrugged Orson. "But I figured as the most recent new kid before him I should at least befriend him and show him how to survive around here."

"So what's his name?" asked Hero.

"Caesar," replied Tony shortly. He was impatient to get going.

"Caesar? What kind of a name is Caesar?" laughed John.

"I think it's a nickname," shrugged Tony. "Can we go now?"

"Be home before dark," replied Hero as the boys gleefully turned and ran out the door. "And I don't want to see any grass stains on those jeans, I just washed them!" she called after them as the front door slammed in their wake.

Hero turned back to John. "I wonder what this new kid is like," she mused. "We should invite him around for dinner some time."

"If you want to," smiled John.

All thoughts of Pedro and Balthazar's delayed visit were swept away by the bustle of domestic life.


End file.
